Zanshin
"By the time sensations pass through your senses to the mind, so that a response can be generated, a crucial amount of time has already been lost. Ideally, what you want is for each and every part of your body to react, respond, and move independently without losing unity... Basically, it is the act of being "alone" and "together" at the same time. Unfortunately, this is not an easy task. But once you are able to master this, then you should be able to deal with any threat." ' ' Zanshin (残心, "Remaining Mind") also known as the Sixth Sense is the quintessential Synchronization of the mind and spirit within Martial Arts. Forged through both meditation and battle experience, a martial artist develops the ability to become completely aware of their surroundings as if it were second nature. Enabling them the ability to acquire knowledge without inference or the use of reason in order to predict what is going to happen and how it's going to affect their surroundings without the most minimal use of their other sense. With the use of the sixth sense, individuals can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being, acute danger, potential immediate danger, the presence of powerful enemies, and impending danger. This intuition can also detect the presence of those who would wish to do harm to the user even from far off distances. It should be noted that although it is called "sixth sense," it is no way connected to a person's other sense. Said to be an ability that humans once possessed thousands of years ago, enabling them the potential to perceive the dangers of the world around them purely through the use of their intuition. Humanity lost this power when logic and reason were introduced, effectively destroying the need to rely on their natural instincts to survive. Now days, this ability is more commonly seen in animals and beasts, it has enabled them to use their keen sense of survival to predict incoming storms or natural disasters hours, if not days ahead of time. It is the ability to "just know" personal information about an object, subject, or occurrence, including sensing how others will react to something that the user does or when something is about to happen. This ability is innate and cannot be turned off. A faculty of this ability allows the users to also (or instead) intuit spiritual truths and principles (sensing the presence of evil/danger/people that dislike the him, a feeling that one should or shouldn’t go somewhere, or the right thing to do in a situation); this faculty is called Gnosis (knowledge of spiritual mysteries). This technique is commonly used to perceive the ill intentions of others, sensing their bloodlust or malefic nature in order to discern them friend or foe. It gives people the ability to intuitively understand what's going to happen and how to deal with it ahead of time. The power works on a purely instinctual level: meaning users do not receive any additional data or information, but can spontaneously feel how events are going to unfold better than any person alive and what the best course of action is, making it more of an inherent part of the user rather than an external ability. This hyper-instinct allows them to make the right decision in any situation, multiplying their survivability and success rate, effectively allowing a user to overcome great hardships with minimal damage and pull a victory from the jaws of defeat despite all odds. This sense, although commonly used by animals in order to perceive incoming threats, such as environmental disasters, incoming storms, and the evil nature inside people, allows a person to tap into their innate primal instincts . With a level of mastery with this acute sense, users can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to their well-being, such as incoming danger, potential immediate threats to user's well being, and evading undetectable attacks that are invisible to all of their other sensed. Unique feature this skill has is its bestowal of the ability to processes the world in an advanced, efficient manner in order to find any solutions to any and all kinds of problems that they would face, using both the logical and illogical senses and strategies to provide a solution by abandoning all sense of logic and play with pure instinct, generally causing people to make illogical, but successful moves and decisions that will save their life as a result. Zanshin’s highest level is referred to as "self-movement" (身勝手, Migatte; meaning "the body moving of its own accord"). Masters of this skill can sense all the variables of any situation, predict the outcomes and what choices they can make to reach the conclusion they desire. When utilizing this ability, a person is able to sense the many branching paths projected in front of them, illuminating possible courses of action that they can foresee to be the best tactic, and walk down along that path. With this skill, he can fight without using any one of their other 5 senses to rely on, fighting purely on instinct, fighting completely Normally, all Movements are dictated by a person's sense of logic and intellect that deems what action is best to be used in a situation. However a user's movements being guided by their sense of intuition will move automatically, attacking and dodging in ways that best increases their odds at survival. When facing off against an opponent, the best possible move comes into mind for them, allowing them to launch an attack that would best allow them to inflict as much damage as possible. They don't think a single thing outside of that for that would only be a waste of time. Resulting from long practice and experience, users naturally choose what the best move to make is. Intuition is absolutely not something natural, it is something gained only through an enormous level of practice and experience. It can help the user avoid attacks unseen to the naked eye or attack the vitals of an enemy that has never been faced before. It is also versatile as it can be applied to many different areas such as making choices in a situation where multiple answers exist or deciphering what the best course of action is needed. Intuition can also pick up on things invisible to the naked eye, like pheromones, poisons, and incoming long-range attacks like bullets, arrows, etc. With this power, it can even help a user navigate and function even if all their other five senses have been dulled or nullified by an enemy, functioning in complete darkness or blindness. Category:Technique Category:Ranma/Full Metal Panic! Cross